


THE CITIZEN ECONOMY

by corvid314



Series: HALF-LIFE: ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE [2]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvid314/pseuds/corvid314
Summary: A brief look into the economy in Combine-controlled cities.
Series: HALF-LIFE: ANOTHER PERSPECTIVE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932634
Kudos: 3





	THE CITIZEN ECONOMY

After the annexation of Earth by the Combine, currencies such as the US dollar and the Euro quickly became obsolete. During the first months of the adjustment process, people around the globe used things like petrol, non-perishable foods and even tobacco as currency. After the Combine had finally settled on Earth, citizens who were registered to the Human Index and issued identity cards were able to earn credits they could spend in Combine-authorized stores and vending machines located around cities. These Combine-authorized vendors lack the variety of old-world grocery stores, but they do provide the citizenry with something else to gnaw on aside from the same dull, flavorless calorie paste.

However, other Union-sanctioned vendors also exist. These stall-owners, much like an old-world flea market sell goods scavenged from the ruins like toys, TV’s and even Union-sanctioned literature. These vendors do not use credits, instead relying on a bartering system. Usually a pack of rations or a trauma kit can get you many things at a flea market stall.

There is also the black market which operatures away from the Union’s all-seeing network of CCTV cameras and scanners. The black market sells a wide variety of goods, including but not limited to contraband literature, movies and even firearms. Where the dealers get their goods from is a mystery, but one thing is certain – their prices are steep.


End file.
